


Conversation (I Comfort Him Sometimes)

by periwinklepromise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, and Tony is willing to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: When the Rogues return, it takes a while for Bucky to warm up to everyone, but it doesn't take long for everyone else to warm up to him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Conversation (I Comfort Him Sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tony Stark Bingo! (And also because I miss writing these two, they are so cute together)
> 
> Name of Piece: Conversation (I Comfort Him Sometimes)  
> Card Number: 4053  
> Name of Participant: periwinklepromise  
> Square Number: S1 - Image of Tony fixing Bucky's arm  
> Rating: Gen  
> Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark  
> Warning: None  
> Summary: When the Rogues return, it takes a while for Bucky to warm up to everyone, but it doesn't take long for everyone else to warm up to him.

“Did you arm wrestle with a Doombot?” Tony poked at Barnes's metal arm suspiciously.

Barnes grunted in response.

That was all he got out of Barnes most days. Tony didn't let it bother him; he could talk enough for the both of them. He filled the long silences with all sorts of chatter – coffee roasts, chemical compounds, the stupendous impracticality of American infrastructure for the average citizen. Nothing inspired Barnes to ever respond, but Tony called it a conversation all the same. The guy had been through enough without Tony requiring any sparkling wit; that was what _he_ was for.


End file.
